


Caught In The Act

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Horny, Love, Missing You, Missionary Postion, Movie Night, NYC, Parents House, Vacation, Willy Wonka - Freeform, husband and wife, sex in parents house, two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca head to NYC to visit her parents. One night when her parents leave for dinner Rebecca and Tom get a little frisky with each other and are caught by her parents.....





	

"I really wish you and Tom would come to dinner with us. Elizabeth and Jeff would love to see you." My mother say as she walks into the living room where I am lounged out on the couch in my PJ's. 

"I would love to see them but Tom and I are exhausted from our flight, and I think it would be better if we just veg out tonight and start fresh in the morning." I say getting up from the couch and hug my mother. 

"Alright darling. God it's so good to see you. Your beautiful as always! Your brother and sister are gonna be so happy to see you tomorrow!" She says giving me a kiss on my forehead. 

Due to all of Tom's work and travel I haven't been home in a very long time. Now that he's on break for a little while we decided to head to my parents for two weeks, but instead of getting a hotel room like Tom and I wanted to do my parents, the saints that they are, insisted we stay with them... 

"Ready to go Cat" my father says putting on his suit jacket 

"Yes. Where is Tom?! I want to say goodbye" she asks 

"He's taking a shower and you'll be back in a few hours." I laugh ushering them to the door. 

"Well if you two need anything your father and I both have our phones on" my mother turns and hugs me once more. 

"Catherine they will be fine. My god, they are married adults not little children, come let's go before we are late." My father says with a laugh and puts my mother's jacket on. 

"Oh shut up Raymond. Goodbye dear." She says and walks out the door. 

"Love you and have fun!" I wave them off and shut and lock the door. Turning around I lean against the door and let out a sigh. As much as I love being home this is gonna be a long two weeks. 

I head for the kitchen and start making popcorn, I thought it would be fun to have a movie night and cuddle on the couch, something we haven't done in a while. 

"Mmmm baby that popcorn smells wonderful!" Tom says sneaking an arm around me. 

"I thought we could have a movie night and cuddle on the couch" I lean into his arms 

"That sounds wonderful. Is your parents gone?" He says breaking away and turns me around 

"Yes.... finally after almost having to kick them out!" I roll my eyes 

"Good! Now I can do this!" He picks me up and sets me on the counter and before I could protest he leans into me and gives me a passionate kiss his tongue invading my mouth. As much as I love the taste of his lips on mine I have to push him away.... "Tom. No! We can't do this in my parents house. Now come on, l thought we could watch Willy Wonka." I jump of the counter, grab his hand, and the bowl of popcorn and lead us to the couch. I put the movie on and settle into his side. 

I rest my head on his shoulder and breath in his sent it feels like years since we've done this. After a few moments I can't take it anymore, and I move the popcorn from his grip and crawl in to his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He slips his arms around my waist. 

"You alright darling?" Tom says 

"Yes. I just want to hold you that's all." I say and grip him a little tighter. 

"Well hold away my love!" He moves my hair out of the way and kisses my neck. 

I sit up and kiss his lips. 

"Umm what happen to "we can't do this in my parents house?" A few minutes ago?" He says breaking our kiss. 

"Well they won't be home for a while so I think we can sneak a quick fuck in before they come home." I say with desire 

"Darling you sure do have a way with words. A modern day Shakespeare!" He mocks me and then rolls us from the couch to floor. 

We make out for a few minutes Tom's growing erection poking my belly. He slips his hand up my shirt and caresses each of my breasts then the same hand slips down to my PJ pants and pulls them down reveling my aching core. 

"No panties tonight?" He smiles wickedly and then dives back in for a kiss while his fingers work their magic on my clit. I need his dick, so I reach for his sweatpants and start to wiggle them off of him he kneels back up pulls his shirt off and then pulls his pants down. 

"No panties tonight?" I say using his words against him and we both laugh. 

Tom falls forward landing on top of me he slips his hand between our bodies and lines his cock to my entrance and enters me with no hesitation. I moan into his shoulder. God he feels good stretching me. His thrusts are slow and eventually speeds up as our pending orgasms brew both of us moaning and groaning. 

"You feel so fucking good. Deeper baby." I gasped when I start to feel that dark warm sensation building in the depths of my belly ready for release when all of sudden 

"Oh my god!" A shriek coming from a women who just so happens to be my mother. 

"Holy shit!!" I scream and push Tom off of me and he immediately grabs the blanket from the couch to cover our naked bodies. 

"MOM! What... You weren't suppose to be home yet " I gasped 

"Catherine what happened.... oh...." My father asks with worry stopping dead in his tracks as he sees the two of us. 

"We are so sorry Catherine I guess things just got out of hand" Tom says with guilt as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"I'd say so. Well I guess we will leave you two to get decent." Catherine scoffed 

"Well at least someone in this house is getting some action" My father uttered. 

My mother turns and smacks him on the arm. 

"Lets go upstairs" my Mother said and off they went. 

I turn and look at Tom and he starts laughing 

"This is not funny Thomas! This is all your fault" I say crossing my arms 

"My fault? You have some nerve... who was the one who asked for a quick fuck?" 

I just sat there with a shocked expression 

"Well if you weren't so fuckable. Jesus I can't believe this....." I let my head fall into my hands in embarrassment. After a moment of silence I lift my head 

"Thomas Hiddleston are you serious!" I shout as I see him zoned into the movie 

"What!?! I like this part" he says without breaking his gaze 

I grab the remote and shut the tv off which resulted in a grunt from him. 

"Come..." I stood and put my clothes back on 

"I was about to come until your mother interrupted" he joked 

"Shut up." I hissed and threw his clothes at him. 

 

**************** 

 

The next morning, I wake in the warmth of my husbands arms and the smell of bacon filling the room. I reluctantly get up and make my way downstairs. When I enter the kitchen I see mother busy cooking our breakfast. 

"Good morning!" I say walking over to the coffee pot pour myself a cup. 

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep? Wait.... I don't want to know..." she smiles and turns around to flip the pancakes. 

"Mom I am really sorry for last night. I promise it won't happen again." I sigh and take a seat at the bar top. 

"Becky don't make promises you can't keep" she laughs 

"Let me rephrase that. It won't happen HERE again" I snickered 

"Honey don't worry about it. Let's just forget about the whole thing and not let it ruin your time here." She walks over to me gives me a hug. 

"Why did you come home early anyway?" I question as she walks back over to the stove 

"Jeff called and said Elizabeth wasn't feeling well, so we decided to come home.... which turned out to be a bad decision ." She winks 

"Good morning ladies" Tom says giving me a quick kiss on the lips and then walks over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Walking back over to me, my mother sets my breakfast plate in front of me 

"One more thing, you definitely won first place in the "Tush" department." My mother jokes nodding her head towards Tom and nudges me. 

"That I did!" I laugh 

"Did what?" Tom says turning around 

"Nothing dear" I smile and start eating my breakfast. This is definitely the start to a long two weeks....

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!!! ☺


End file.
